There You Are
by Kayla Schmayla
Summary: Percy Weasley thought his past was long over but when a past fling comes back into his life 10 years later, his life goes up in chaos.


Percy Weasley was sitting at his breakfast table, eating his Eggs Benedict and waiting for his son, Gregory, to wake. Gregory was 10 and going to Hogwarts this year, which he was pretty excited about.

"Bloody Hell!" He heard Gregory shout from upstairs. Stomping. Followed by a string of insanities accompanied Gregory downstairs.

"What's wrong, Ped?" Percy said, using his old nickname for his son.

"Well," Pauses for Dramatic effect, "I can't seem to find my Gucci Scarf! I have a date with Bobby in," looks down at his watch, "20 Minutes, my trousers aren't ironing correctly, my hair is all funky and I am running late! Oh my god, I'm hyperventilating! I can't Breath! I can't Breath!"

Percy rolls his eyes at his son's dramatics, which occurred very often. A day without Gregory's dramatics was about as common as a day without an obscene comment coming out Draco's mouth every 5 minutes.

"Okay, okay calm down, will you? Now, the train for Hogwarts is Leaving tomorrow at 11 o'clock sharp, so are you already to go and packed?" Percy asked his son, knowing he wouldn't have anything done.

"Well… you see I was going to, I swear, but Bobby called and I kinda got sidetracked. Will you do it for me, Daddy?" Gregory said, asking the last part with a smile on his face that made him look about 3 years old.

"No I will not. You can still go out with Bobby tonight but you need to be back by about 5 o'clock so we can pack." Percy said, looking down at the eggs that spilled on his trousers.

"We? You're going to help me?" Gregory said, hope in his eyes.

"Well of course I am. I won't do it for you but I will certainly help you get your stuff together and we can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get you an animal. What do you want?"

"Well I was thinking a snow white owl named Hedwig. I want to get it after Uncle Harry's owl that died in the war." Gregory said, looking down at his half-done pants with an embarrassed look upon his face.

"I'm sure Uncle Harry will be very honored by that. But I think Uncle Draco will be a little jealous about this. You know how he gets sometimes." Percy said, rolling his eyes at his friends stupidity.

"Okay, well I'm going to go finished getting ready for my date. I still don't know where my scarf is…" Gregory mumbled on his way upstairs to his room.

Percy smiled to himself and went on his way about the house, cleaning and straightening as he went.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Percy went to answer it, assuming it was Bobby. It was." Hey Bobby, come on in."

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley. Is Gregory ready?"

"I'm not sure, I'll check," Percy went to the bottom of the stairs and called up, "Gregory, Bobby is here. Are you ready?"

"Oh My God! One minute Bobby! I'll be done in a minute!" Gregory shouted, running past the stairs hurriedly, looking rather panicked.

Bobby laughed and shook his head and took a seat at the dining room table, probably figuring Gregory . would take a while.

15 minutes later, Gregory finally made his way downstairs. "I'm so sorry, Bobby. I didn't think I'd take that long. But I'm ready to go now. Shall we?" Gregory said the last part and held out his arm to Bobby. Bobby took it and laughed as they headed out the front door, Gregory motioning madly with his free arm.

Percy laughed at his son. He was an original, that was for sure.

XXXXX

It was about 6:50 that evening, and suddenly he realized that Glee, an American show that Gregory was obsessed with, was on in 5 minutes. Percy got up and called upstairs to Gregory. He had gotten back from his date about 2 hours ago. They had started packing right away after he had gotten home and had finished about `10 minutes previously.

"Gregory! Glee is on! Come on, do you want to miss it?" Percy said, knowing this would bring him downstairs. Gregory was obsessed with a couple on the show, Kurt and Blaine. Apparently, it was taking them an extremely long time to have their first kiss and it was driving many people mad, including Gregory.

"Oh my god! If Blaine and Kurt don't kiss in this episode, I will kill someone I swear!" Gregory said, sitting down next to Percy on the couch with a huff.

Glee started off with Blaine and the Warblers singing Misery by Maroon 5, which Gregory freaked out over since he loves Maroon 5. A little ways into the show, Blaine was telling Kurt about a moment he had had looking at Kurt, and Gregory suddenly had an intake on breath.

"Oh my gosh…" Gregory whispered, totally absorbed in the show.

A moment later, Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt, and Gregory started screaming beside him.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! FINALLY! YES YES YES YES!" Gregory shouted, jumping up and down, literally, on the couch.

Percy laughed, shaking his head at his son and realizing he was rooting for them to get together all along. Maybe it was the romantic hiding deep inside himself, but he suddenly he felt a renewed belief in love. If it could finally happen for Blaine and Kurt, why couldn't it happen for himself as well?


End file.
